Chained
by Piper-Knight
Summary: AU Tired of hearing them bicker, Alice handcuffs Bella and Jasper together. Of course, fighting follows, but so does an ending to the two's conflicts. Who knew the most annoying man Bella had ever met was the one that her heart wanted all along? ONE-SHOT


**Piper: I got bored and got an idea. ONE-SHOT idea. X3**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Ages:**

**Bella, Alice - 16**

**Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward - 17**

**WARNINGS: All human, high-school, some cussing, guessed Jasper's original eye color -_-"**

* * *

Chained

* * *

**Bella Swan**

_Clink._

I blinked once in shock, and looked down at my hand. A tight, silver band that had not been there before was locked around my wrist, and I recognized it easily as handcuffs. My eyes trailed upwards and found the person I was chained to. Jasper Hale. Dirty blond hair, pale skin, and steely-gray eyes. Those same gray eyes stared at me dully, before the both of us turned to the person responsible for this new..._connection_.

Alice Cullen, my best friend since kindergarten, giggled, grinning at us cheekily. Her boy friend and my older brother, Emmett, boomed a laugh at our expressions, swinging his arm around his girlfriend's small frame. Edward Cullen, Alice's brother and my old crush, watched with amusement shining in his green eyes as his girl friend, Rosalie Hale, my other best friend since kindergarten, smirked at us.

"You're not serious," I said, lifting my chained hand for emphasis. Jasper murmured something in agreement, and pulled his hand down, taking mine with him.

I glared at him, and he glared back.

Jasper Hale was the most infuriating boy in my high-school. He was the oldest of our group. Yes, he was in our group due to the fact that he was Emmett's friend and Rosalie's step-brother. Her father married his mother when they were both very young. Usually, he's the calm - level headed one, but towards me he is the most annoying boy in the whole universe. We'd hated each other ever since we were toddlers, fighting over who got what stuffed animal who ate what animal cracker. Once we began getting older, he discovered the wonder that is pranks. He's dyed my hair blond, fed me ex-lax disguised as 'truce brownies', stolen my diary and read it at the school talent show, and so much more.

"Yeah, I'm serious!" Alice said, placing a hand on her hip, "You guys are always fighting! Summer break is coming up and I'm not going to spend my tanning time listening to you two bicker!"

Jasper frowned. "Unlock us, Alice."

Alice blinked innocently, and held up the keys to the cuffs tauntingly, "You mean with these?"

I lunged forward with my free arm, only to be jerked backwards by the cuffs. Jasper cursed the same time I did, both of us using our free hands to try and rub our cuffed wrists, the handcuffs having dug into our skin.

"Hey! Aren't these my dad's handcuffs?" I asked, bringing my hand up to inspect the tight silver band constricting my movements away from the boy I was chained to. Jasper jerked our chained hands back from my face, glaring at me.

Emmett let out a big laugh, grinning at me, "Yup!"

I stared at him blankly, "Emmett, you idiot! What if dad needs these while he's on patrol?"

"Oh, please," Rosalie scoffed, "What kind of real crime happens in Forks?"

My face turned mild, and I said apathetically, "Besides speeding?"

Rosalie, Alice, and Edward blushed slightly, and looked away. They were the speeders of Forks, always zooming through the little town like it was a race track. There was a strict reason why I never let them drive me anywhere, seeing as the possibility of getting my self killed boosts about 70% with one of them at the wheel. Getting into a car with either of them in the drivers seat was a death wish.

Alice brushed off the comment quickly, and waggled a finger at me, "Now, you two kids play nice!"

Jasper narrowed his eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Rosalie reached a manicured hand up to take the sunglasses sitting on top of her head and pull them down, over her eyes, "It means, while we go to La Push beach for the very first sunny day of the year, you two are going to have fun getting to know each other."

* * *

I frowned, my eyes turning hard, "Stop staring at me." I bit out, pulling my hand a little closer to myself.

Jasper scoffed, pulling our hands back, "Don't flatter yourself, Darlin'."

We rolled into an angry silence, both of us looking away stubbornly. Here we were, sitting on a bench in the small park of Forks, both of us sitting on separate sides of the bench with our cuffed hands in the middle. We had managed to fight our way to park, after our so called friends ditched us in the school parking lot after locking us together. Why the park, I have no idea. We had just been fighting, yelling at each other over whose fault it was and the next thing I knew we were sitting and being as quiet as we could being in each others presence.

My phone suddenly started vibrating in my pocket, and I frowned. I reached my free hand down and unzipped the zipper to one of the few pockets on my baggy black jeans. I pulled my phone out and pushed open the text board, seeing it was text from Alice. I opened the text and growled in annoyance at her cheeky question.

_Having fun yet?_

_~A_

I heard Jasper shift, trying to get closer to see what the text said. Childishly, I turned away so that he couldn't see what was on my phone. I could feel his glare on my back as I tried to text with one hand, balancing my cell phone on my knee carefully. I poked my tongue out through my lips in concentration, shifting once again to have to block Jasper's view. Once finished, I frowned at my sloppy texting skills.

_Do u tihnk mi hvanig ufn!_

_~b_

I sent it anyway, deciding that if she wanted to know so bad that she could decipher my one handed text-failure on her own. I straightened back up, slipping my phone back into my pocket and zipping it closed.

"Who was it?" Jasper asked, staring at a leaf falling gracefully to the ground a few feet away, about ten feet up.

"None of your business," I replied sourly, glaring at him out of the corner of my eyes.

A smirk made its way his lips as he spotted me glaring at him, and he replied in a terrible imitation of my voice, "Stop staring at me."

Well, two can play at this game.

I opened my mouth and replied in the most obnoxious southern accent that I could muster, "Don't flatter yourself, Darlin'."

Our eyes met and we both glared, tempers rising fast. I could never really find out why Jasper annoyed me so much. Maybe it was the sparkle in his eye that gave me the impression that he enjoyed annoying the shit out of me. Maybe it was how his lip would curve slightly into a smirk every time my face would darken in color over my cheeks due to the anger he created. Maybe it was how he annoyed me _every_ single day I saw him. He knew how to push buttons, and it made me angry because the only buttons he really ever pushed were mine.

"You are so... Agh! I can't even come with a word for how infuriating you are!" I hissed, yanking my hand towards my self.

Jasper yanked right back, a smirk spreading on his face despite the obvious anger in his eyes.

I was about to shout some more, when thunder clapped overhead. Rain began to fall at a steady pace; coating anything it could with its moisture. Jasper and I both stood, looking up at the rain with our fight temporarily forgotten. I saw Jasper's smirk grow, and he said in an amused tone, "I wonder how their beach trip is going now?"

A chuckle made it way up my throat, but I swallowed it down forcefully. I _refuse_ to laugh at anything that comes from Jasper Hale's lips.

"We better get going... get out of this rain," I muttered.

We both went to walk, both going in the direction of our separate homes, which were in two different directions. The cuffs tugged, and we looked over our shoulders to see the other going the other way. We narrowed eyes once again, telling the other silently to just give up. I tugged my arm slightly, trying to get him to go the other way.

Jasper smirked, and tugged back. I stumbled slightly towards him, glaring. And so, the tug of war began. I tugged; he tugged, and so on so forth. Suddenly, Jasper tugged hard. I fell forward with a gasp, falling right into Jasper's chest. Jasper let out his own noise of surprise as his body fell backwards due to the surprise hit. He tried to regain his footing, but it didn't work. We fell to the ground, and rolled down the hill that the pathway to the park was on top off.

My head span and twirled until we came to a stop, Jasper half way lying on top of me. I had mud splattered on me from the wet ground, but I really didn't care about that. All I currently cared about was getting Jasper off and going home.

"Ughh...get off me you heffer..." I groaned, trying to wriggle my way out from under him, but found that he was a bit heavier then his tall, slight lanky, slightly toned body looked. Jasper used his hands to push the top half of his body up, his lower half supported by his legs. For a split second I realized what kind of position we were in. Jasper's legs were trapping mine between them, his arms like a cage around my head.

I looked up, into Jasper's gray eyes. He was staring at me with a cloudy expression, his lips a thin line. I suddenly noticed the faint scars on his face, a faint scratch on his right cheek, a scratch like 'x' mark on his jaw line, and a few smaller scars here and there. I knew he had them on his arms from all the fights he got in at school, but I never really noticed the ones on his face until I was up close like this. My eyes trailed away from his scars, to his hair. It was a bit fallen and less curly due to all the water weighing it down.

Jasper bent his head, looking at me thoughtfully. I squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze, huffing unhappily and looking away stubbornly. I heard him chuckle deeply, and felt his hand take my chin in its grasp. It was his chained hand, so mine rose with his and hung in the air loosely. My eyes snapped back to him, and widened when I saw how close he was. He continued to bend forward, until his lips gently touched mine.

My breath caught in my throat, and I suddenly felt lightheaded. I leant forward just slightly, returning what ever kind of kiss this was. My heart was pounding inside my chest, and I could hear it thumping loudly as my eyes fluttered closed. My blood was racing and my cheeks were getting warm, making me aware of the red tinge that was obviously donning my cheeks. My mind was completely blank, and I was unable to think a coherent sentence in my head. My nose was filled with the smell of Jasper's cologne, something vaguely familiar to cinnamon.

We both pulled away after the need to breath became necessary. I gasped in a lungful of air, raising my free hand up to my lips. I touched my swollen bottom lip gently, confused to just what happen.

My eyes looked up to Jasper, who was smirking at me again. He leant forward, and said huskily, "I'm beginin' to like this lock'n key thing." He raised our locked hands thoughtfully, before turning back to look at me to see my full reaction to the kiss.

I must've looked pretty shocked and confused, because he chuckled at me. He began to get up, helping me to my feet. He carefully messed with the handcuffs so that he could intertwine our fingers together without twisting our wrists. I stared at our locked hands, my heart still beating against my rib cage. I looked back at Jasper, and gave him a blank look.

"How but we just go to the part were you say 'yes'?" Jasper asked, looking at me with an amused expression.

I nodded, and Jasper nodded back in reply, his eyes having that same sparkle I used to detest. We began to make our way back up the hill, hands still locked together by fingers and by handcuffs.

I think I finally realize why Jasper Hale annoyed me so much. He caught my heart's attention in the most creative way, annoying me to get my attention. He did all of it because he was _interested_ in me. It seemed so much clearer now, yet slightly unbelievable. I couldn't believe that he did all that to me, just because he wanted me to like him. This new revealed secret, however, affected how I now felt towards Jasper Hale and his annoyances.

But it didn't change everything, only the fact that most infuriating man I'd ever met was now my boyfriend.

* * *

**Piper: My failed first try at Jasper/Bella. Jeeze, Jasper is hard for me to write, and I don't even know if I did it right!**

**Please review and tell me how I did, nicely please!**


End file.
